Sentimientos llevados por el viento
by Natsly
Summary: El pozo devora huesos fue sellado luego del regreso de Kagome a su época y jamas volvió a funcionar. Todo ocurrió en una blanca navidad...
1. Sentimientos llevados por el viento

Tokio estaba envuelta por una hermosa capa nívea. El viento jugueteaba feliz con las copas de los arboles, el cabello de las personas o las suaves bufandas que portaban. Feliz, pues eran vísperas de Navidad. Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad.

Cuando todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de las 00:00 PM una joven se paseaba por las desoladas calles blancas. Sus ojos cristalizados por tristeza, su paso era pausados y su rumbo no era fijo. De pronto una fría ventisca calo sus huesos. El viento parecía sonreír y tratar de animarla jugueteando con sus cabellos. Le retiro de forma algo brusca la prenda que abrigaba el cuello de la joven. El viento parecía un niño jugueteando. Tal vez se sentía solo y abandonado, pues todos estaban en su hogar con las ventanas cerradas admirando las llamas de sus chimeneas ardientes y el no podía disfrutar de la fiesta. Tal vez se alegro a ver a una compañera de juegos. Pero justamente esa noche ella no esta de humor, no quería dedicarle su tiempo al viento. Solo se acomodo nuevamente su bufanda y hundió hasta su nariz en ella, su nariz enrojecida por la baja temperatura, y continúo con su pesado andar.

Al llegar a un viejo parque se detuvo a mirar la danza de las copas de los mas altos arboles. Al parecer el viento encontró un compañero de travesuras y alguien con quien bailar. Sonrió levemente. En las mas altas ramas el solía descansar. Su mirada entristeció repentinamente, pues nunca lo volvería a ver. Su antiguo Amor. Aunque lo hubiese dejado de amar hace tiempo, le extrañaba, aun lo quería como un amigo o un hermano y el no volverlo a ver le dolía.

Se adentro en el parque entretinada con el avanzar de sus pies. Retiro la nieve de un pequeño banco y se dejo caer en el mientras su vista se fijaba en el firmamento donde difícilmente se distinguía la silueta y el escaso brillo de una inmensa luna creciente.

—Sesshomaru…—Susurro levemente el nombre de su amor—No es justo. Precisamente cuando ambos lo aceptamos yo…

Decidió no terminar la frase pues varios recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Recuerdo con sus amigos de viaje. Shippo saltando a sus brazos a causa de un golpe de inuyasha. Ella diciendo el conjuro que hacia al híbrido caer pesadamente al suelo. El monje Miroku rozando con las yemas de sus dedos donde no debia y Sango golpeándolo con su Hiraikotsu. Sonrió levemente. Ya no habrá recuerdo como aquellos. Cerro los ojos, pues a su mente llego una imagen de el. Sesshomaru…Después de tantas peleas, tantas discusiones, frialdad e indiferencia ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Luego de tanto tiempo pudieron ser felices y escaso tiempo después, para estas fechas, ella decidió visitar a su Familia prometiendo regresar.

—No pude cumplir mi promesa…Perdóname Sesshomaru…—Susurro al viento mientras una lagrima recorría sus sonrojados pómulos por el frio del lugar, confiada de que el viento nunca revelaría su secreto, pues pese a todo, era un gran amigo.

Desde aquella noche, el pozo se sello y no pudo volver con sus amigos, no pudo volver con el. No pudo ver de nuevo a la pequeña Rin jugueteando en las flores o al pequeño Jaken regañándola. Añoraba tanto esos regaños. O los tratos que Sesshomaru tenía solo y exclusibamente con ella. Añoraba tanto todo que no podía evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. De pronto el viento que acariciaba sutilmente su rostro y trenzaba con sus cabellos pareció desaparecer. La joven abrió los ojos levemente para luego abrirlos aun mas con sorpresa, esa persona, se parecía demasiado a…

—Sesshomaru…—Susurro contemplando mejor a aquel hombre que se alzaba impotente frente a ella, parecía tener solo unos dos o tres años mas de los que ella portaba. Su semblante era severo. Su piel sumamente pálida, sus ojos miel con el mismo brillo y expresión. Su cabello oscuro como la misma noche bajaba por la parte trasera de su cuello de pequeños mechones y su flequillo se abría de forma casi imperceptible dejando ver una pequeña parte de su frente.

—Disculpe, ¿que esta haciendo sola en vísperas de navidad?…

Kagome tembló ligeramente y un escalofrió trepo por su médula espinal. Su voz era casi idéntica, si, porque no podía ser la misma que la de Sesshomaru. El mismo acento, el mismo jugueteo en la voz. Era profunda mientras las palabras fueron entregadas en un tono tenue y la frase terminada en un suspiro. Ademas que se inclinaba a ella con un cierto toque de elegancia.

—-Veo que esta bastante interesada en mi rostro—Hablo para romper aquel incomodo silencio…Para ella—¿Hay algo inusual en el?

—Eh, lo siento—Hablo apenada mientras se incorporaba un poco obligando a aquel hombre a hacer lo mismo—Es solo que…Se parece mucho a alquilen que conozco, eso es todo—Sonrió nerviosa

—Ya veo…En ese caso, aun no ha respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Eh?... Si, yo… Quería estar sola, alejarme de todo...Incluido familiares, ya sabe, solo un tiempo.

—Ya veo, si ese es el caso me retiro…-hablo sin cambiar su expresión o tono de voz para comenzar a alejarse

—¡Espere!—Se sonrojo ante el tono de su voz y la forma precipitada que hizo detenerse a aquel hombre—L-Lo siento, es solo que… Puede quedarse…

—¿Está segura?

—Si, absolutamente—Sonrió levemente mientras el hombre tomaba asiento a un lado de ella y examinaba cada milímetro de la joven con disimulo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué quiere alejarse de todo?

Kagome trataba de no mirar tanto su rostro, pero le era imposible ya que el parecido era simplemente increíble.

—Pues…Digamos que…Hace dos años atrás deje de ver a unos grandes amigos y al amor de mi vida… Todo ocurrió para estas fechas…

—¿Um?... ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Yo…Estuve de visita en Inglaterra—Era inevitable mentir—Allí hice muchos amigos, pero solo estuve allí un año, hace dos años regrese a Japón y es muy probable que nunca mas regrese a Inglaterra. Nunca los volveré a ver…

—Ya veo... ¿Los extraña?

—Demasiado…—Susurro con nostalgia, pues ya no veía a aquel rostro, su vista estaba fija en aquel astro lunar—En especial a el…Cada vez que veo la luna lo recuerdo, ¿sabe? Usted se parece mucho a el…—Se sonrió y el hombre le devolvió el gesto. Misma sonrisa que el. Sonrió aun mas la joven-Y dígame, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eso no interesa demasiado…—Hablo para poner se pie frente a la joven a la ves que los fuegos artificiales se elevaban en el cielo llenándolo de colores. El hombre saco un pequeño regalo de su abrigo y se lo entrego a la joven que lo contemplaba con el rostro asombrado.

—¿Qué es…?

—Feliz Navidad—Susurro interrumpiéndola—Kagome…

—¿Qué?...Pero… ¿Sesshomaru?...—Elevo emocionada la vista del regalo pero el ya no estaba.—¡Sesshoamru!—Grito, pero por muy fuerte lo hiciera no hubo respuesta-Vuelve…Te Amo…Te Necesito…—Lagrima tras lagrima surcaron sus pómulos hasta estrellarse en el mullido césped del parque.

—Te Amo…Pequeña e Inútil Humana… —Un susurro, un suspiro, fue trasladado por el viento hasta los oídos de Kagome quien sonrió con cierta tristeza. El viento puede ser realmente un gran amigo.


	2. Atencion

**¡Hola! ^^**

**¡Le quería agradecer a todos de verdad sus comentarios positivos, pues me ayudan mucho! :33**  
**Esto es así…**

**Primero…Me emocione al recibir sus comentarios, ya que con 14 años, es el primer fanfic propio que subo y es…Increíble saber a otras personas les gusto algo que yo escribí *^* Así que muchas gracias :33**

**Segundo… Esto era mas bien, un One-shot, es decir, un cuento, o una historia corto/a, que de hecho, escribí en Navidad solo porque dije ''Oh, es navidad, quiero escribir algo, Hum…Algo de Sesshomaru y Kagome…'' y de pronto mis manos estaban escribiendo esta cosa cursi xD … Pero he estado considerando seguirla…Así que pronto me acomodare –porque estoy estudiando para los exámenes y demás- ¡y seguiré la historia tan pronto pueda!**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para decir, me encanta recibir sus comentarios y si tienen alguna crítica y/o consejo, la recibiré a gusto, todo sea por mejorar xD.**

**Les pido que tengan paciencia, pues debo saber bien como seguirla o podría dejarla pocos capítulos después por falta de inspiración xD.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y me alegra que les haya gustado ^^**

**¡Adiós!**


	3. En el Bosque

Las lágrimas humedecían sus pálidas mejillas, su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse cada vez mas mientras sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad rojiza.

Allí estaba, una vez más, llorando por un amor no correspondido.

Allí estaba una vez más, dejando salir sus sentimientos, sola, en medio de un bosque.

Allí estaba perdida en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Allí estaba sin saber que era observada.

El césped hacia cosquillas en sus rodillas sucias y ensangrentadas, el viento jugueteaba tristemente trenzando sus cabellos en un intento de animarla, los arboles danzaban con pena y los sonidos usuales del bosques habían cesado dando paso a su llanto silencioso.

Había corrido tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza que había perdido la noción de donde se encontraba o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel suceso. Estaba tan concentrada en sus lágrimas y en su pena que no había notado ser observada con desprecio entre las malezas del bosque.

** …**

Las serpientes caza almas surcaban los cielos esquivando los arboles ágilmente, portaban en sus pequeñas patas delanteras deslumbrantes almas trasladándolas a su ama para que pudiera vivir, si es que aquella era la definición correcta para aquel ser hecho de barro que sonreía siniestramente, pues sabía que aquel Hanyou 1 estaba de nuevo en su búsqueda y sus fieles amigas lo atraerían a ella.

El traje escarlata era azotado violentamente por el viento en un intento en vano de detenerlo, mas aquel testarudo ser seguía su camino corriendo y saltando, sus ojos mostraban determinación y ansiedad, por verla.

—Kikyo…—Aquel nombre que ella tanto odiaba salió de sus labios en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—Inuyasha…

—Kikyo—Se acerco a ella embelesado con la figura que se alzaba ante el, se acerco lentamente a ella y la estrujo fuertemente entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aspiro fuertemente recordando aquel aroma.

Ya nada era lo mismo.

Su piel era fría y solida.

Sus ojos no mostraban emoción ni transmitían la calidez que una vez portaban con orgullo.

Su voz era un susurro en su mente, severo, carente de emoción.

Su corazón no latía, el ya no podía sentirlo desenfrenado ante su presencia.

Su cuerpo no temblaba ante sus abrazos.

Su aroma de huesos, barro y muerte.

Su vida… No existía.

Entonces…¿Por qué no notaba que no era lo mismo?

¿Por qué no notaba la presencia de la joven miko 3 ? Que esperanzada ansiaba ser correspondida de una vez por todas. Dejar de ser la segunda opción.

—Te Amo…

Algo dentro de ella se quebró. Oír aquellas palabras salir de sus labios para alguien que no era ella, para alguien sin vida, ver la ternura en sus ojos dirigidas a un cadáver. Ver cuán ciego estaba el ser que amaba y cuan tonta había sido al esperar y conservar su esperanza. Ya nada importaba.

Se escabullo lo mas silenciosamente posible entre los árboles y arbustos, evitando pisar ramas o hojas caídas de los arboles, aguantando la respiración y sus lagrimas. Llevo una mano empuñada hacia su pecho e inhalo antes de emprender una carrera sin rumbo por aquel peligroso y desconocido bosque. No le importaba ser encontrada por un monstruo, no le importaba perderse, en aquel momento no quería sentir nada, no tenía fuerzas, no sabía cómo es que aun se mantenía de pie y a un paso tan precipitado como aquel.

Sentía como le dolía respirar y aun así no detuvo su carrera; las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras en dolor era retratado en su rostro.

Su paso comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta que se detuvo en medio de un prado.

El césped verde brillaba ante la luz del sol que se calaba entre las hojas de los arboles que se alzaban impotentes ante ella. El viento soplaba sutilmente intentando secar sus lagrimas, pero no importa cuánto intentase mas de ellas caían, entonces intento alegrarla elevando con su fuerza los pétalos de las flores que se hallaban en aquel lugar y las hizo danzar a su alrededor, pero la tristeza de la joven era tal, que nada de eso importo, ignoro al viento dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas bruscamente retorciéndose con dolor hincándose sobre su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba a si misma maldiciendo aquel nombre.

…Inuyasha…

** …**

El viento saco a bailar aquellas hermosas hebras plateadas tan intocables, tan distantes y misteriosas, alejándolas de aquel pacifico rostro deseado por tantas.

Descansando en los pies de aquel gran árbol, se hallaba el imponente Youkai 2 temido y respetados por todos. Aquel ser severo, carente de emoción, aquel que escondía sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad, aquel que sufrió tanto y en sus ojos delataba el dolor.

Aquel demonio que nadie comprende excepto aquella pequeña niña que con el tiempo aprendió a leer sus ojos y entendió y descubrió lo que nadie logro hacer antes. Entender a su señor con solo una mirada y convencerlo solo con unas pocas palabras.

El demonio se hallaba insólenme dejando que el viento acariciaba su rostro, cuantas deseaban ser el viento en aquel momento, acariciar su rostro, tocar su cabello, cuantas deseaban estar tan cerca de aquel ser de abundante belleza y tener la mejor perspectiva de sus finos pero masculinos rasgos faciales, de sus refinadas marcas que mostraban ser de la realeza, de sus ojos delgados y alargados portaban aquellas orbes de miel derretida que parecía estar cubierta por una capa de hielo, sus cejas mantenían siempre su seño ligeramente fruncido mientras sus largas y finas orejas parecían estar alerta a todos a su alrededor.

Sus orbes estaban posados en el cabello azabache de su pequeña protegida que corría descalza entre las flores persiguiendo a un pequeño y débil Youkai verde moho de ojos altones que no paraba de gritarle que lo dejara en paz.

Se oía el viento jugar con las hojas de los arboles, las pisadas y risa celestial de su protegida, las pisadas y gritos exasperante que provocaba la aguda voz de su acompañante, la corteza de los arboles crujir, animales a los lejos causando los sonidos naturales de un bosque, pero había algo mas… Jadeos, llantos y un sutil aroma a sal.

—«Apesta a humano…»—Pensó antes de erguirse con toda la elegancia de un Lord—Jaken.  
El nombrado detuvo frenéticamente su carrera al igual que la niña que lo perseguía y se volteo admirando a su amo con ojos llenos de esperanza que fue arrebatada de inmediato al escuchar las siguientes palabras del Youkai.

—Cuida a Rin.

—Como diga amo bonito…

—Sesshomaru-Sama ¿Tardara mucho? —Pregunto con la curiosidad e inocencia que solo un niño posee para recibir como respuesta la espalda de su señor, pues este se había volteado caminando con su andar misterioso por el lado contrario a la niña y su acompañante.— ¡Regrese pronto! ¡Lo estaremos esperando!—Clamo alegre mientras movía su mano rápidamente en un gesto de despedida.  
La había dejado de nuevo, allí, sola con las quejas de su más fiel sirviente y Ah-Uhn mientras el se dirigía hacia aquel humano que poseía tan extraño aroma.

Al verla allí tirada, tan débil, tan frágil, tan…Humana… Supo que había perdido su tiempo, era solo un humano como los demás, su raza era una vergüenza para este mundo, su especie se asesinaban el uno a los otros por diversión, traicionaban ante el temor y dejaban que sus emociones dominaran sus decisiones y actos. Seres despreciables. Entonces… ¿Por qué no la dejaba alli?

Permaneció parado allí inerte entre las malezas de los arboles observando como ella moría lenta y silenciosamente.

Permaneció allí, con sus ojos fijos en las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos.

Permaneció allí, siendo un apoyo silencioso.

Permaneció allí cuidando que nada le pase.

Permaneció allí sin saber el ¿Por qué? De sus acciones.

Solo estuvo allí parado, un espectador más de su sufrimiento sin hacer nada al respecto.

Ella solo estuvo allí, liberando todo resentimiento.

El solo estuvo allí, Observando el curioso y despreciable comportamiento humano.

Ambos estaban allí, en medio del bosque.

**Hanyou ****1 **Hibrido.

**Yaoukai ****2**Demonio

**Holi xD**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación, realmente no sabia muy bien como continuarla...  
Se que es corto... Yo suelo utilizar un mínimo de cinco o seis paginas del Word para cada capitulo, pero con esta historia no se porque no puedo, bueno, no me sale o lo que sea xD  
Jaja, tratare de hacer los próximos capítulos mas extensos, pero no prometo una larga historia... e.e**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido, espero sus comentarios de aprobación o rechazo ^^U.**


	4. Encuentro

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un tono azafranado, la fría ventisca de la noche jugueteaba con aquellos largos cabellos plateados centelleantes ante el rojizo cielo, mientras un peculiar grupo aguardaba la llegada de su amiga.

—Tómalo con calma, amigo mío…—Sugirió aquel monje de ojos azules con una calma casi enfermiza.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo tome con calma?! ¡Dijo que regresaría al tercer atardecer! ¡Pronto será el cuarto!

—Cálmate, Kagome es libre de hacer lo que desee… Además, dijo que debía luchar contra esos…Exámenes…

—¿¡Y si una de esas cosas la mato!?—Interrogo preocupado el pequeño zorrito aferrándose al hombro de la exterminadora

—No creo, enano…—Agrego mas calmado—Esas cosas son demasiado débiles, cualquier humano puede con el…Entonces…¡¿Por qué esa tonta no regresa?!—Grito al cielo golpean con su pie el suelo con furia.

…

El firmamento nocturno se alzaba imponente sobre aquella joven de cabellos azabaches que eran mecidos por el viento que acariciaba su rostro. Su mirada chocolate se mostraba aterrada mientras sus manos temblorosas sostenían fuertemente la mochila en sus hombros. Allí estaba, perdida en medio de aquel inmenso y frondoso bosque, sola, humana y frágil. Cuan arrepentida estaba, cuanto deseaba haber regresado en el momento acordado, cuando deseaba regresar y volver el próximo amanecer, pero allí estaba, completamente perdida. Cuanto deseaba que llegara aquel híbrido, saltando entre los árboles y la maleza, con su traje rojo azotado por el viento, cuanto deseaba que la abrazara, sentir su calor, escuchar su voz, que le diga 'Tonta', no importaba, necesitaba que le diga que todo esta bien.

—«¿Por qué no viene por mi?—Pensó desanimada—Oh, claro…Seguro esta con Kikyo—La joven frunció el seño con molestia—¿Qué tiene Kikyo que no tenga yo?—Su andar se volvió mas duro, cada pisada bien marcada.—Oh, es cierto…Ella es la original... El primer amor de Inuyasha…—Menguo su paso lentamente hasta que quedo parada entre los arboles. La tenue luz de la luna se calaba entre las mas altas hojas verdes iluminando el rostro de la joven de un sutil celeste.  
Sus ojos mostraban tristeza ante los recuerdos.—Incluso…Nuestro primer encuentro…»

**Flash Back  
**

Corría, corría tanto como sus débiles piernas humanas le permitían. Corría alejándose de aquella monstruosa mujer que la perseguía con locura. El bosque, esa era su única opción.

—¡La perla de Shikon! ¡Entrégame la perla de Shikon!

—¡No, yo no tengo ese objeto! ¡Ah!—Clamo cerrando los ojos a la vez que tropieza para caer por un pequeño barranco cayendo a los pies de un frondoso árbol.

Allí estaba boca abajo en la tierra, elevo y volteo levemente su rostro para observar el peñasco por donde había caído.

—Oye Kikyo—Una voz de hombre, suave y burlona llego a sus oídos sorprendiéndola—¿Por qué desafías de esa manera a esa mujer ciempiés?—Interrogo burlón mientras la joven volteaba en dirección de la voz sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Eh?—Elevo su vista para toparse con un joven de piel canela, pelo albino y largo; Observo sus ojos dorados como el resplandor del sol que la admiraban en silencio. El joven parecía estar atrapado en aquel árbol a causa de la maleza que había crecido sobre el, capturándolo.—¿Me estas hablando?—Interrogo mientras se colocaba de rodillas en el césped—¿Estas vivo?

—Acaba con ella de un solo golpe Kikyo…—Continuo el joven con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios—…Así como lo hiciste conmigo…—De pronto la sonrisa se borro de sus rostro dando paso a un gesto de asombro—¿Ah? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tonta?—Sonrió nuevamente—No me digas que te has vuelto loca señorita.

—Espera…—Pidió mientras se erguía completamente a la vez que fruncía el seño con molestia—¡Urgh! ¿¡Por que me estas llamando Kikyo!? No entiendo, mi verdadero nombre es…

—Ahí viene.—La corto con un tono severo mientras su rostro se relajo y sus ojos observaban como justo detrás de la joven hacia su aparición la mujer ciempiés dándole apenas tiempo para esquivar a la joven que callo de lado al suelo mientras los aldeanos lanzaban sus armas contra ella.

—¡La tenemos tiren con fuerza!—Ordeno uno de ellos mientras sus compañeros forcejeaban con el monstruo.

— Salte justo a tiempo…—Murmuro aliviada la joven observando la acción de los aldeanos.

—¡Ja! ¡Que vergüenza me das Kikyo!

—¡Urgh!—gruño a la vez que volteaba a verlo—¡Que no me digas así!—se erguió nuevamente del suelo y lo miro con furia en sus ojos—No estés confundiéndome—Empezó a caminar sobre las raíces del árbol llegando a la altura del joven de ojos dorados—Ya te dije varias veces que no soy Kikyo, ¿Escuchaste?

—¡Déjate de bromas!—Gruño mostrando sus afilados colmillos mientras su aliento golpeaba el rostro de la joven, que se alzaba a centímetros del suyo. —Tu eres la única persona que despide ese horrible aroma, el cual es insoportable para mi.—Al acabar la frase acerco mas su rostro a ella para olfateo levemente el aire y su rostro se relajo mostrando una mirada sorprendida ante la furia de la joven—E-Es cierto…—balbuceó—N-No eres Kikyo…—Alejo el rostro de la joven lentamente.

—¿Entendiste? Mi nombre correcto es Kagome, Ka-go-me.

El joven volteo el rostro avergonzado y decepcionado.

—Claro, Kikyo era mucho más astuta…Y más hermosa…

**Fin de Flash Back.  
**

La joven mantenía su vista en la danza de los pastos, recordando la decepción en el rostro del joven, sus últimas palabras en aquel momento, tan sumida en sus pensamiento, que por un momento no noto como unos penetrantes ojos dorado la observaban con atención oculto entre las sombras; Sin embargo paso mucho tiempo cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la mirada del demonio era demasiado profundo como pasar desapercibida. Volteo lentamente su rostro para encontrarse con aquel rostro severo, con aquella mirada miel, tan parecida y a la vez, tan diferente de Inuyasha, con aquellas largas hebras plateadas centellando ante el brillo de la luna. Se encontraba reposando en la corteza de un enorme roble con una de sus rodillas flexionada mientras la otra se mantenía estirada sobre el césped, su armadura descansaba en el césped junto al demonio, su Kimono se abría mostrando parte de su pálido torso bañado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba perfectamente entre los árboles, deslumbrando todo su cuerpo.

—¿Sesshomaru?—Interrogo ya sabiendo la respuesta. Su voz era firme, sin miedo, su gesto estaba levemente fruncido, pues estaba confundida. Parecía haberse olvidado de sus pensamientos, pues la imagen que se mostraba ante ella no era algo común; Sus cejas se fruncieron aun mas al notar que el demonio simplemente la ignoraba volteando su rostro, desviando sus orbes doradas de las suyas chocolatadas, dirigió sus ojos a la luna mientras la expresión de su rostro permanecía solemne.—«Grosero…»—Pensó mientras hacia un gesto de puchero a la vez que avanzaba hacia la imponente figura.

—Un paso mas y mueres, humana…

—¡Que grosero!

El demonio alzo sutilmente una de sus cejas a la mujer que se mostraba ante el. No podía distinguir si era estúpida o valiente, no se decidía si matarla o mostrar respeto por ella.

—«Yo, el Gran Sesshomaru, nunca mostrare respeto por un ser tan repugnante.»—Aseguro a si mismo

—¡Te estoy hablando, Tonto!

La pobre sacerdotisa, había olvidado que por muy parecidos que fuesen, el no era Inuyasha.

—Insolente.

No sabía cuando paso, de un momento a otro las garras de Sesshomaru apresaban su cuello, su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella. Ahora que estaban tan cerca pudo observar mejor aquellos ojos ámbares, viendo lo hermoso que en verdad era y tomando un leve rubor ante tal pensamiento.

—S-Sueltamente—Ordeno a la vez que intentaba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, mas solo consiguió que el agarre se hiciera más potente.

—Humana Inútil.

—Tu…—Su vista bajo levemente, fue cuando noto como una mancha escarlata se esparcía en el Kimono de Sesshomaru, a la altura del abdomen—E-Estas Herido…—Su mirada cambio de furia a una preocupada, el cambio fue tan drástico que sorprendió al mismo Sesshomaru. Pues si, Kagome era una joven de emociones muy inestables.

—No es algo que te importe, humana.—Gruño antes de dejarla caer sin delicadeza alguna sobre el suelo, mientras el regresaba a su lugar, a los pies del gran árbol.

Mas ella se levanto tan pronto pudo y se acerco nuevamente a Sesshomaru quien le lanzo un gruñido de advertencia, que ella ignoro hasta llegar frente a el. Se detuvo a centímetros de el y colocándose de cuclillas dejo caer su pesada mochila amarilla al suelo.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?...—Interrogo observando mejor la herida y sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo al ver los anchos hombros, al igual que su espalda, su pecho firme y su abdomen levemente marcado. No era muy corpulento, solo lo necesario, lo que lo hacía aun más hermoso.

Al no recibir respuesta interrogo nuevamente al demonio.

—¿Fue Naraku?

Misma respuesta, silencio…Pero Kagome no se rendiría, pues sabía, tarde o temprano el Demonio hablaría.

—¿Te duele mucho?...¿Hace cuanto estas así?... ¿Por qué estas aquí?... ¿Y tus compañeros?...¿Y..?—Kagome cerró su boca a media oración y trago duramente al sentir las filosas garras del demonio rozar la delicada piel de su cuello. Miro de Soslayo al demonio a su lado, este estaba exactamente en la misma posición que antes solo que su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada y sus ojos cerrados con aparente cansancio.

—Cierra la boca, **miko** (sacerdotisa)—Su voz profunda parecía un susurro en la cabeza de la joven miko, quien observaba los labios del demonio moverse imperceptiblemente—Tus amigos salieron rumbo al Este. —Dijo simplemente a la vez que alejaba lentamente su mano del cuello de la miko confundida.

—¿P-Porque me dices esto?—El silencio se hizo presente y Kagome decidió hablar—Me perdi en medio de su búsqueda.

—Los Shenkii nos están rodeando **-Los Shenkii los acabo de inventar, dejare una nota al final- —**Advirtió antes de erguirse con elegancia para luego acomodar su Kimono frente a la joven que lo miraba desde el suelo.

—¡L-La herida!—Exclamo preocupada imitando la acción del demonio, quien no respondió, solo siguió acomodando la armadura sobre su torso.—Idiota…—Murmuró observando como el Demonio se alejaba de ella con su misterioso andar.—¡O-Oye! ¡Espera ¡ ¡¿A done vas?!—Preguntaba mediante gritos a la vez que tomaba su mochila y la colocaba sobre sus hombros para seguir el paso al imponente ser. Si se quedaba allí solo le esperaba un destino y era en el estomago de los Shenkii.

Anduvieron el silencio en compañía del viento que danzaba a su alrededor, la expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru era impasible, mientras Kagome se hallaba nerviosa. Estaba perdida, en medio de un bosque con lleno de demonios mientras seguía al más poderoso y maligno de todos.

Allí estaba, confiando a ciegas en aquel que intento cortar su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Que extraño eran los humanos, confiar tanto en alguien quien los puede guiar a su perdición.

Allí estaban caminando en silencio. Kagome apenas había notado lo alto que era Sesshomaru, ella apenas le llegaba debajo de las clavículas, debía elevar su rostro para encararlo, mientras el debía bajar la mirada.

—«¿Cuánto mide?...»—La intriga la estaba matando, pero no dijo nada. Asi estuvieron por un tiempo, doblando, aquí y allá hasta que Sesshomaru se detuvo en medio de un claro.

—Quédate aquí.—Ordeno con voz monótona .

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!—Clamo furiosa y a la vez preocupada—¡A-Además tu herida…!

Pero era demasiado tarde, aquel ser había desaparecido de su vista dejándola nuevamente sola en aquel desconocido lugar. Bufando, maldiciendo el nombre de Sesshomaru continuo por el camino que habían tomado con el demonio y no tardo demasiado en ver a la distancia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—¿Qué…? Pero…El me guio…—Murmuro sorprendida recordando la mirada del demonio sonrió sutilmente sin notarlo.—Gracias…—Susurro al viento, sin saber que aquel susurro fue llevado hasta Sesshomaru que con su oído demoniaco lo capto como si la miko estuviese a su lado.

**..**

—Hump, humanos inútiles…—Murmuro mientras reaparecía entre las malezas ante sus compañeros de viajes que estaban preocupados por el.

—¡Amo bonito! ¡Esta herido!—Se lamentaba el pequeño demonio mientras las gruesas lagrimas recorrían su verde piel.  
—¡Amo Sesshomaru!—Exclamo preocupada la niña mientras se abrazaba a una pierna de su señor quien simplemente la ignoro.

—¡Mocosa insolente, aléjate de mi amo! —Ordeno agitando su vaculo de un lado a otro.

—Lo siento Señor Jaken, Señor Sesshomaru…—Pero solo hundió su rostro aun más en la prenda del demonio.

De pronto Jaken cayó al suelo con un chichón provocado por una roca, que apareció de la nada golpeo duramente su cabeza mientras el **Youkai **(Demonio) se limitaba a colocar una de sus enormes manos sobre el cabello de la pequeña con cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras, indicándole que todo estaba bien, a lo que ella separándose sutilmente de la prenda de su amo le sonrió ampliamente, ya que ella conocía a la perfección a su señor.

—Vamos.—Ordeno antes de continuar su trayecto.

—¡Si!—Respondió feliz la niña mientras corría al lado de su amo con los brazos extendidos, dejando atrás al pobre Jaken.

**¡Hola! ¡Perdonen la demora! -Si, estoy actuando como si tuviera 1000 fans, que no es así, pero, se puede soñar, ¿vale? TTwTT- **

**Antes que nada, esta demora se dio ya que al reiniciarse la computadora no se guardo lo escrito en el capitulo 3 que iba casi al final, así que tomo un tiempo el tener deseos de escribir todo de nuevo, porque como ya saben, se vuelve algo aburrido. -Los busque por todos lados y no estaba, estúpida computadora TT-TT -  
En fin, agradezco nuevamente los comentarios ^^  
Me alegra que les haya gustado y espero los próximos comentarios, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, hago lo mejor que puedo, pues aun estoy aprendiendo...Así que, muchas gracias, me despido con la explicación de los Shenkiis**

**Shenkki - Raza de Yaoukai (Demonio) que devora tanto humanos como youkai, incluso Hayous (Híbridos) **

**Es un demonio nocturno, su pelaje suave y esponjoso varia entre las mas oscuras tonalidades de negro, azul, gris e incluso en algunos caso rojo, esto los ayuda a confundirse en las sombras y en la oscuridad.**

**Sus ojos varia entre el rojo y el azul, a veces incluso el violeta. Es raro ver a un Shenkii con ojos bicolor, sin embargo, estos son los mas peligros, ya que aquellos extraños ojos le ofrecen extraños poderes, estos varían según el Shenkii.**

**Los Shenkiis pueden tomar varias formas, usualmente usan la e un pequeño ser inofensivo, generalmente pequeños conejos, pero también pueden tomar forma de grandes bestias, porque los Shenkki son como la niebla paseándose entre los arboles, como la sombra, escondidos esperando para un ataque. **


End file.
